


Three Wishes

by Rukachan



Series: Comfy survivor trio stories [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Living Together, NDRV3 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukachan/pseuds/Rukachan
Summary: Their first and simple Christmas together.





	Three Wishes

"Merry Christmas, o Holy Spirit that keeps distributing me all of my MP!"

Himiko shouted, swinging a pine stick around like an adventurer traveling through a jungle, cutting down invisible bushes and plants... but in reality she was casting a "Protect" spell around the trio's house, shaping it into a barrier that would protect them from the outside. 

The time was currently 19:00, and darkness had completely enveloped the sky many hours ago. Though the weather had gotten noticeably colder within a few days, there hadn't been any sightings of snow. They had been told that the possibility of snow was quite rare in the area they lived... but the three wanted to believe it'd rain eventually.

Instead of her usual hat, she had a long Christmas cap on her head, while Maki and Saihara wore ones as well. 

Maki was wearing a red hand-knit sweater she'd bought from the Christmas market and her usual skirt and thigh-stockings, except the stockings had wool edges. She also had an apron with a grey kitten on it, tied over her upper body... it was the Christmas present she'd received from Himiko. It was the first time she'd received a present from a best friend, so Maki had actually started tearing up a bit and then apologized for having nothing to give in return.

Meanwhile Saihara was sitting on one of the kitchen's chairs, completely absorbed in the novel he was reading with a coffee cup next to him. Though he didn't look all that festive he had helped the two decorate their home up, while they had left the cooking to Maki.

After half an hour had passed from Himiko going outside, Maki suddenly clapped her hands, bringing Saihara back from his thoughts. He wanted to whine hpw he was just about to get to the interesting part, but swallowed his complaint.

"All right, done." Maki let her hands rest on her sides while she waited for Saihara's reaction.

All kinds of treats and dishes were arranged on the table, from various cold and warm ones, and Saihara couldn't help but gasp after blinking and moving his eyes away from the novel. Maki had managed to whip up so  _many_ of them in just within a couple hours?

"We were taught to cook and take care of ourselves in the orphanage a lot... so cooking is just like a regular chore to me." She huffed, striking straight through Saihara's thoughts, but was clearly proud of the result before them. The outside door opened and closed, and Saihara and Maki could hear Himiko stretching and yawning while placing her boots on the shoe rack. She let out a loud cry when she stepped into the kitchen, noticing the fine selection assembled right in front of her.

"Ah, you've got good timing. I was about to come and fetch you, Himiko." Maki turned to the mage who was clearly tired from all of the casting she'd done outside.

"Good job, Yumeno-san."

"T-Thanks... It's great to hear some appreciation for my magic! My Master is truly the greatest!" She huffed, laughing confidently with a slight blush, but opened her eyes when Maki placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you avert your eyes when you saw my cooking...? Don't you like it?" Maki spat out, trying to sound as gently but stern at the same time. "It's dinner time anyway, so dig in."

"N-No thank you, I'll pass..." She looked down to the ground fiddling with her fingers. Saihara raised one of his brows and then laughed awkwardly, 

"I didn't know you weren't this picky about your food, Yumeno-san..."

"W-Well, what if some of them negatively affect my MP flow? I-I've never had Christmas food before, and that'd be a terrible thing..."

"You're making it sound like we poisoned your food or something... C'mon, it's fine. They all taste equally good, and you have Saihara's seal of approval on them." Maki brushed a strand of hair behind her hair, with Saihara showing her thumbs up after swallowing the food he was eating.

Himiko let out a sigh, but then smiled, her hands shaking a bit.

"Tenko would've probably said something like '...Well, the food and drinks haven't done anything bad, so I guess I'll join...!' Umu, I'll throw my dumb worries away and enjoy Harumaki's cooking!"

Himiko stretched her hands towards the candy bowl, her eyes starry-eyed, until Maki took a firm grip on it; not too strongly to hurt her though.

"No, you have to eat something else than just candy. And those are not something I made even..." A pout formed on Himiko's face, and she reluctantly sat down, taking a hold of her plate. She shoved it forwards, allowing Maki to scoop some of the Christmas food onto her plate. Her face however changed quickly into a happy one once again as she bit onto a piece, and couldn't help but show a thumbs up to Maki as well.

 

After eating, with their stomachs full and satisfied smiles on their faces, Saihara had suddenly taken out his notebook and a pen from one of his jacket's pockets.

"Hey, Saihara... What're you doing?" Himiko sluggishly tilted her head, reaching her hand once more towards the candy bowl and took a fistful of chocolate.

"Christmas is also about remembering your beloved ones, so... Ah, maybe we're not going to pray, but at least I can make wishes." He mumbled to himself, before writing something down.

"Nnaah? Wishes?" He snapped out of his thoughts from Himiko's words and he nodded. "Yeah, wishes. I thought we should make some wishes while we were at it... We used to always do it in my family."

"Isn't New Years about wishes too...?" Saihara shaked his head at Maki's question, his christmas cap moving in sync with him, "No, that one's about promises. Speaking of that, I have to think of some, too..."

"Oh, I didn't know... we never properly celebrated Christmas or that winter firework party at my orphanage..." She remembered, "But once, I sneaked out of the orphanage during summer and bought myself a yukata with the allowance I'd secretly been saving up... And then went to the summer festival hosted at the local town. The lights were all so beautiful and there were way too many stands..." She giggled, clearly fond of the said memory.

Saihara raised from his chair and gently set the writing set down on the table. He moved his right hand to his chin, clearly trying to come up something. He walked to the living room and peeked through the window next to the front door... and then gasped in surprise when he'd noticed something: 

"Oh, look... Harukawa-san, Yumeno-san, it's snowing!" The instant he'd said that, the front door swung open with force and hit him on the face. He tumbled to the ground, before blinking a couple times, trying to get a grasp of the situation.

"Wait, Himiko! If you go outside like that, you'll just get sick...!" Maki ran after her, picking up the christmas cap Himiko had dropped in front of the door in rush. After gently massaging his nose for a while, he stood up, slid his shoes on, and then tried his best to not step on snow piles. When he'd reached the girls, they were both looking at the sight with wide eyes. 

"Sorry, Saihara, didn't mean to injure you like that..." Himiko apologized as she formed eye contact with Saihara.

"I-It's fine, Yumeno-san..." He shrugged it off with an affirmation, "you didn't break anything nor is my nose bleeding, so I'm managing quite well." He shrugged it off, but Himiko still biting her lip slightly in guilt, until Saihara took a deep breath in and excitedly noticed something.

"Whoa, you can even see the full moon..." The girls looked at him before staring to the sky, and their eyes instantly widened at the sight. The full moon was shining as brightly as it ever could, and with them being away from the usual traffic and hustle of the town, it seemed even more magnificent.

"I wonder if Momota-kun is gazing this out from somewhere..." Saihara smiled, letting out a longer breath this time.

"Maybe he's actually chilling out on the moon?" Himiko suggested and raised her hands up with vigor.

"Then he would definitely be shouting 'Yo Harumaki and Bro, I finally reached the Moon! It's time for me to conquer the whole universe, now that I have a main base in space!'" She continued, and Maki closed her eyes.

"Yeah, that idiot would be so proud about it... I wish that were the case 'cause I still want to touch him one more time..." Maki brought her hands together, and despite the fact she'd just scolded the spaceman again, she was quite content.

"Silly Maki-chan, you can't reach him without using the Gravitate spell! I can help you collect tonsa MP for it, and then the three of us can travel there!" Himiko energetically declared, "the Moon is even closer than we think aft--" before sneezing, halting her jumping and energetic moving... but instead of trying to hide it, all three of them just laughed it off. 

"Well, how about we go inside already and maybe make some hot cocoa?"

"Ah, good idea, Harukawa-san. We can enjoy and watch the snow fall well enough from the inside too."

"Y-Yeah... I-I'll sprinkle some of my magic powder into it so it'll debuff the cold status from me!" Himiko sneezed once more, but this time onto her sleeve. "I-I'll share some of it with you guys if ya want it!" The three stepped back inside and to the kitchen once more, before taking refugee into the living room and complaining how surprisingly cold snow was.

The trio couldn't help but all fall asleep on the living room's couch after sharing ideas about wishes and then just chatting about ordinary stuff while the TV was on, broadcasting old Christmas movies and musicals, blankets wrapped tightly around them, the fused smell of sweet cocoa and bitter coffee floating around the house...

**Author's Note:**

> A _couple_ days late and it's a bit rushed but oh well! As much as I hate snow and cold I feel sad there's no snow in Helsinki this year. ;___; at least it's beautiful, and kind of gives some Christmas-y feel...
> 
> If you have any survivor trio story requests, I'll gladly take them! (I have two other ones in my drafts right now.)  
>  ~~No promises of a survivor trio orgy yet or anything like that though lol~~


End file.
